real_housewivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills
The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills is an American reality television series that debuted October 14, 2010 on Bravo. It is the sixth installment in the network's'' Real Housewives'' franchise. Kyle, Lisa Vanderpump, Lisa Rinna, Erika, Dorit, Teddi, and Denise makeup the current cast of RHOBH. History Evolution Media—responsible for overseeing the production of The Real Housewives of Orange County—''shared interest in bringing a ''Real Housewives installment to Beverly Hills with little to no interesting coming from the Bravo network (which was worried that two California-based shows would prove to be draining for viewers). Kyle Richards was the first woman cast after having been spotted on an episode of E! True Hollywood Story. She then mentioned her sister Kim Richard to producers who was also picked up to form a part of the series. Season 2 The series was renewed for a second season, which premiered on September 5, 2011. The entire season one cast returned, with Brandi Glanville and Dana Wilkey appearing introduced to the series as a "Friends of the Housewives". Camille Grammer left the main cast of the series after season two. The second season was re-edited after the death of Taylor Armstrong's husband, Russell, who committed suicide on Monday, August 15, 2011. Season 3 The third season premiere aired on November 5, 2012. Brandi Glanville was upgraded to main housewife, and Yolanda Foster was added to the series. Marisa Zanuck and Camille Grammer were introduced as "Friends of the Housewives". Faye Resnick officially joined the show as a "Friend of the Housewives" mid-season. Season 4 The series was officially renewed for a fourth season on April 2, 2013.[14] Kyle Richards, Kim Richards, Taylor Armstrong, Brandi Glanville, Lisa Vanderpump, Yolanda Foster are all returning. Adrienne Maloof will not return to the series for the fourth season, nor did she attend the season three reunion that was filmed March 1, 2013.[15] Camille Grammer and Faye Resnick will also not be returning for another season.[16][17][18] Marisa Zanuck announced that Bravo did not ask her to return for Season 4.[19] TMZ posted a video of musician Rod Steward stating that his wife, Penny Lancaster, turned down an offer from Bravo to be a part of the cast for the fourth season. Speculation began that Lisa Rinna would be joining the series for the upcoming season, but a representative for Bravo has stated there is "no truth" to the story.[20][21] E! News confirmed on June 22, 2013, that Carlton Gebbia and Joyce Giraud have joined the cast as housewives while Taylor Armstrong has been demoted to a reduced role. Season 5 The fifth season renewal was announced in April 2014. On May 28,2014 it was reported that Joyce Giraund and Carlton Gebbia will not be retuning next season. Brandi Glanville is the only housewife confirmed to return for season five. Christine Chiu took to tweetre on June 7, and denied being a houeswife for season five. Season 6 Citing an official statement made during her podcast Brandi Glanville: Unfiltered, ''news sources confirmed the departure of Glanville from a full-time position on the upcoming season on ''RHOBH. Following the reunion for season five, Kim Richards experienced a few run-ins with the law, including an alleged incident in which an inebriated Richards violently refused to leave the Beverly Hills Hotel bar. This and other events led to the speculation of Kim's departure for season six. On November 5, 2015, Bravo released the trailer for the sixth season of the show along with an announcement regarding the cast shakeup. Erika Girardi and Kathryn Edwards were revealed as the new cast members. As expected, Brandi Glanville and Kim Richards were demoted to guest appearances. The sixth season of the series began airing on December 2, 2015. The same day Yolanda Foster and her husband David issued an official statement regarding their pending divorce. Neither of both new housewives was introduced in the first episode. ''RHOBH Uncensored: Season 1'' In anticipation for the sixth season of ''RHOBH, ''Bravo aired a one-hour special dedicated to the untold secrets of its first season on November 22, 2015. All original cast members—with the exception of Kim Richards—filmed new interview scenes for the episode along with Andy Cohen and production crew members. Kyle quickly became a central character to the series and pivotal in the casting process. After bringing in Kim, she introduced Lisa Vanderpump to the group. Adrienne Maloof, who knew Kyle's niece Paris Hilton, was also brought on. Finally, after having seen her at a party, and knowing her as her husband's client, Kyle sought out Camille Grammer—then wife of actor Kelsey Grammer—as the next and final addition to the cast. It was revealed that Lisa Vanderpump originally wanted her name on the series to be "Pinky Vanderpump" as it was her nickname. Producers were adamant that she not use the alias for it sounded too much like that of a pornographic actress. Housewives History Episodes Trivia *In the opening title for the series, the women were originally meant to hold champagne flutes instead of large diamonds. In light of Kim Richards' alcoholism issues, production felt the former to be a distasteful move on their part. Category:Series Category:Beverly Hills